Frost wyrm
Frost wyrms, also known as frostwyrms, are the skeletal remains of adult blue dragons killed by the Scourge, and the remains of other types of dragons from the Dragonblight, converted into undead minions of the Scourge. They are withered creatures. These creatures have the skeletal forms of a great dragon, and wicked intelligence gleams in their eyes. In ages past, venerable dragons nearing death flew to the land of Northrend to die. To this day there are entire dragon graveyards littered with massive petrified bones and skulls. When Ner’zhul, the Lich King, took control of Northrend, he used his powerful magics to raise the ancient dragon skeletons from the dead. These skeletal dragons radiate cold power and think of nothing other than serving their dark master. Now, these once-noble beasts serve Ner’zhul and seek to expand the Lich King’s rapidly growing empire. They have no memories of their previous lives nor of the world beyond death. They are intelligent beings, quite capable of strategy, tactics, and deception, but they have no understanding of their past dragon heritage. Frost wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can shatter entire buildings. They are also quite fond of devouring their hapless enemies whole. Ner’zhul’s vicious frost wyrms hold the frosts of Northrend within their skeletal hearts. By inhaling a great deal of air, frost wyrms can expel blasts of freezing cold so extreme, that they pull all the moisture from the air around a building and freezes it solid. The boneyard is the home of the frost wyrms...frost wyrms have a crippling ability to cast their freezing breath onto enemy forces and buildings. In large numbers, frost wyrms present a truly dominating force. Frost wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can do shattering damage to enemies both on the ground and in the air. The blue dragons raised from Sindragosa's Fall are considered elite frost wyrms and are called Frostbrood. Warcraft III From Frost Wyrm at Battle.net :In ages past, the ancient Dragons who were near death flew to the land of Northrend to die. To this day there are entire Dragon graveyards that are littered with massive petrified bones and skulls. When Ner'zhul the Lich King took control of Northrend, he used his powerful magics to raise the ancient Dragon skeletons from the dead. Now the skeletal Dragons radiate cold power and think of nothing other than serving their dark master. Frost Wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can do shattering damage to enemies both on the ground and in the air. Wrath of the Lich King opening cinematic , prepares to take flight.]] , flies over the army.]] In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King opening cinematic, Arthas raises the frost wyrm queen, Sindragosa, from her glacial graveyard. She then flies over the Scourge army. Notable frost wyrms Frostwyrms often receive a new name upon being raised into undeath. On occasion however they retain the names they had in life. * * * * * * * * * * * de:Frostwyrm fr:Wyrm de givre pl:Frost wyrm Kategooria:Frost wyrms Kategooria:Scourge